Katz Killa and Sesshoumaru: ACE REPORTERS
by Katz3
Summary: Katz Killa and Sesshouamru are reporters for the Weekly Woo, Sesshouamru, Also leader of the Fluffy Mafia Has Quite a Few Rants..(Rated for language And Content in most stories)


NEW, NEW YORK 7:54 PM FLUFFY MAFIA HQ: "This is Reporter And Ranter Katz reporting from Fluffy Mafia HQ in downtown New, New York. After conquering a new land, we see Sesshoumaru with new plans for his success."  
  
I walked into the lobby of the toll building and ran to the front desk. Most would take this place lightly as a hotel, but how many hotels have a green goblin at the front desk?  
  
"I wish to see Father Sesshoumaru-Sama."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama takes no interest in seeing a whelp of your type."  
  
I quickly gave a sharp blow to the goblin's head with the note page and tape recorder and after regaining his senses; the small creature led me to an elevator. The elevator door opened to a crowd of these little goblins trying to step aside for us the elevator stopped on the 9th floor and opened for us. The creature from the front desk led me out into a hallway.  
  
"I warn you, Sesshoumaru-Sama doesn't like visitors much."  
  
The creature led me to the desk on the hallway and rang on the bell.  
  
"Secretary Jaken?"  
  
"Yes lobby Jaken?"  
  
"Please tell Sesshoumaru-Sama we have a guest for him."  
  
"Another reporter?"  
  
"Are you a reporter?"  
  
"No?"  
  
All these goblin creatures ran about, apparently, they were all named Jaken. The Secretary went on intercom.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama? You have a guest awaiting you."  
  
"Is it another pizza boy?" a rather bored voice replied  
  
"Are you a pizza boy?"  
  
"No, I'm not even a boy."  
  
"No, she isn't even a boy."  
  
"Send her in." the voice sighed  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama will see you now. Come."  
  
The Secretary Jaken led me down the long hall until we reached a door guarded by a fierce looking dragon. It snarled as we opened the door and as I watched Jaken try to calm the beast, it ate him in an instant. Staring wide-eyed I went inside the door. The security was tough, but it was also pretty bad in its taste. As it turns out, the door led to another hallway, the walls this time, were lined with flames, pretty intimidating signs were on the walls too such as 'Don't you Love Your Head Too Much To Come Here?' or 'Be Safe Or Never Be Seen Again' and my personal favorite 'Beware of High Pitched Squeaky Voiced Jakens' obviously this Sesshoumaru wasn't one who liked company. Ahead of me was a line. Hitler, Saddam Hussein, Superman, George W Bush, and Martha Stewart stood in front of me. About 20 minutes later after screaming, dirt splatting, Pretzel smashing, and cat yowling, I was next. It was a dimly lit room with two chairs, a nice oak desk, a huge throne like chair, and three people and a cat. On the desk was sitting a small child with a bowler hat, on one side of the chair, a young woman with her hair up and a knife, and in the chair, none other then Sesshoumaru himself. The Mafia Master slowly grinned while petting the cat in his lap.  
  
"Oh lord, Another Pizza Boy?" The woman sighed  
  
"I hope they didn't forget extra cheese this time" the child groaned  
  
"I hope you don't expect a tip" the leader grinned  
  
"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M A DAMN PIZA BOY!? I AINT EVEN A BOY!"  
  
The Mafia crew just stared and blinked a bit at the terrorizing whelp before them.  
  
"Fine then News reporter, ask your questions and leave."  
  
"Okay then Mr. Sesshoumaru, first question. Why The Fluffy Mafia?"  
  
"People never expect the furry things to attack, they expect evil looking things to kill them, not fluffy cute things."  
  
"What has the Fluffy Mafia Accomplished?"  
  
"We are beginning the construction of New, New York, and revamping Washington DC. Also we have made alliance with Veggie's Pizza Haven."  
  
"What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Is this Monty Python and The Holy Grail? You've asked about our name, our mission, and now colors?"  
  
"Um.. moving on. Anyway, is there a chance I'll be out of here alive?"  
  
The three only grinned grimly and the cat named Kirara hissed and snickered, this was my cue to go. Short interview, but to the point, never enter the Hotel haunted by little goblins named Jaken, never feed the dragon, and never pose as a Pizza boy.  
  
Article By Katz K. Killa; Weekly Woo Reporter and Sesshoumaru; Fluffy Mafia INC. 


End file.
